Optimization is an increasingly important area of computing. Problems like mutual resource constraints, software development, business decisions, electronic design automation (e.g., automated chip layout), and many other real world applications have been solved with optimization algorithms implemented by computers. While, optimization technology has advanced slowly and in small increments, even some small gains in performance can be of significant benefit. Described below are techniques for designing optimization algorithms than can be applied to all optimization problems.